The present invention relates to merchandisers and, more particularly, to merchandiser canopies.
Existing merchandisers typically have electrical components positioned in the base near the surface on which the merchandiser is supported. In addition, electrical wiring is frequently routed through the merchandiser in the same general area. However, access to the electrical components wiring for servicing can be difficult because access is provided very close to the support surface. As a result, a technician will likely have to lie prone on the support surface to access this location.